First Time Extended
by kaylagc
Summary: Extended version of the drabble. John/Bobby, slash


I don't know what it was exactly. But something about that night told me things were about to change. Something big was gonna happen that night. I never could have imagined it would be as big of a thing as what actually happened. Never in a million years would I have guessed **that** would be what was in store for the night. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to get some sleep. It wasn't coming so easily tonight, though. I don't know why. I just couldn't shut my mind off for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the one person I want more than anything would never want me in the same way. Oh and I had to live in the same dorm room as him. Yeah. That tended to make a lot of my nights rather sleepless. Stupid emotions. When did I start having those anyway? Oh. Right. When I met you.

As I said, I was laying there trying to get to sleep and was overcome by my own thoughts. I was so lost in my own little world, I never even noticed that you had come back from...wherever you had been. I don't even know. I'd stayed in for the night. Which wasn't normal for me. Especially on a Friday. But, well, I wanted to keep to myself for the night and staying in was the easiest way to do so.

Being so lost in my own thoughts, I never heard the door open. Or close for that matter. I didn't hear you cross to the wrong side of the room. I only noticed you when you slipped into my bed. I'm not sure if you were high, drunk, or both. But this was so not normal behavior for you. I tensed up and the sound of my lighter flicking open could be heard. Then I felt the cooling touch of your arm sliding around my waist and I relaxed and slid the lighter back in it's proper place.

You've always been so incredibly shy, I'm sure you can understand why I was so surprised when you came to me so confidentally about this. There weren't even any words, which was another shock considering the fact that you almost always would rather talk things out first, take actions later. But this time, you skipped the talk and instead you just slid into my bed in the dead of night and curled up against my back.

I felt the soft kisses being pressed to the back of my neck and the cooler temperature that you were causing to course through my body caused me to shiver. I don't know why you were doing this. You were with her. That's where you'd been all night. With her. So why did you come back to the dorms for me? It didn't make sense but I didn't make any protests. That would be stupid. Why deny what I want?

You climbed on top of me, raining kisses down on my face and down the side of my neck, pinning me down with my hands frozen in place above my head and kissed me with a force I never knew you had. Who would've thought you would be the one to initiate our First Time? I took the chance to act on every feeling I'd ever had about you. I kissed you back with such a force, I think it shocked you. I didn't care. I needed it. I'd longed for this exact thing for so long...I wasn't going to push you away. I wanted to tangle my hands in you hair but I remembered that I couldn't. My hands were still frozen in place and I remembered in a second of slight annoyance that I can't create fire like you can your ice. I let the thought quickly fly out of my head, deepning the kiss with a crazy urgency.

I slid my tongue out to run across your lips, begging for entrance, hoping you wouldn't suddenly come to your senses or something. Thankfully, you didn't. Instead, you went with it and opened your mouth, allowing me to slide my tongue inside your mouth to tangle with your own. I let out a deep moan from lown in my throat and nipped at your lip gently. I wish I could touch you, but the binding sheet of ice was still there and I had this strange feeling that you weren't going to let me out of it. I let out a soft whine when you pulled away and you looked down at me with this wild grin and a look in your eye that reminded me maybe a little bit too much of me. I opened my mouth to speak but you quickly clamped your hand over my mouth, shaking your head, the look on your face so serious that it kept me quiet just so I didn't ruin this moment.

I raised my hips up against yours and leaned up to kiss you again, deeper this time, with more feeling. Your hands sliding over my sides made me shiver. I hated it, but loved it at the same time. I hate being cold, and it doesn't happen very often. But something about your powers made my own activate, at least a little, to bring the temperature back up. I gave another shiver and watched you as you kissed down my chest and stomach and stopped when you reached my waist. I bit my lip and waited in severe anticipation as I watched you, silently begging you not to stop. Keep going. Don't stop. I repeated it over and over in my head and hoped that maybe somehow you would hear it.

You grinned wildly at me and brought your finger to your lips, making a shushing motion, telling me not to make a sound. What an evil bastard. And then I watched as you tugged my pajama pants off, slowly lowering yourself down, placing your mouth over my errection. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from making any noise. I don't know where you learned to give blowjobs, considering I'd only ever seen you with females, but hell...maybe that's exactly how you learned so well. I'd never thought of it... But you really do hang out with a lot of females...

When you started quickening your pace and sucking harder, I could barely keep myself from crying out. Instead, I settled for soft whimpers and whines, deep groans and low moans. If I didn't let something out, I'd probably go fucking insane. As much as I hate to admit it, it didn't take you very long before you had me going. I couldn't contain it any more and I couldn't help noticing how expertly you emptied me completely.

You grinned as you pulled yourself away and slid up to kiss me full on the mouth and the ice around my wrists slowly started to disappate. My wrists were rubbed slightly raw from all of my attempts at moving and being frozed to the spot. You gave me one last quick kiss before climing out of my bed and sliding into your own.

I still don't know what happened that night. Maybe you had a huge fight with her and figured I was the best way to get back at her. Or maybe you were drunk or something. I don't know. But whatever it was, it was a one time deal. The next day, things were exactly the same as they always had been. And it never happened again. But that didn't make it any less amazing and now the nights that I can't sleep, at least it's because I have a really amazing memory to look back on, and not just because I'm so focused on my own personal daily torment.


End file.
